CARtastrophe
by Heartring49
Summary: You know the saying hit by a car... Well, it's not as fun as it sounds. Leo gets injured on a night out with Piper and Jason. The wounds very serious, but the impact on their life is greater.


Chapter 1: Why me 

Hey guys I am doing a story I have been forever to do! So here I am, typing a story for you at 2:58 in the morning. Isn't nice. *yawns* I'm really tired so there will be mistakes. Also this was rewriten. So it's much better. Also if car crashes is a bad subject for you I don't recommend reading. 

Disclaimer: Don't be stupid! :D

Leo's POV 

Piper, Jason, and I were walking home from a day of shopping. Piper finally wanted to express the Aphrodite in her. It was horrible, dreadful even. She attacked the store with such ravish. you would think that it insulted her father.

Even the store clerks hid under the table so they would not get in the way. It literately took forever Piper to buy the stuff we "needed". So we left late at night. We would of stayed longer except they were yelling at us to leave.

We left with bags hanging everywhere. Off our necks, arms, shoulders, basically anywhere we could put them. Thought it was late at night New York was still busy as ever. Cars, people, and load noises everywhere.

We were not rushing to get back to camp. The world was not imminent danger at the moment. Right now we were just normal teenagers strolling and just enjoying each others company.

You are probably yelling that should have been worried about gangs or random serial killers. I'll I can say is that were demigods. Also with all the stuff Piper bought I bet there is a chain saw in there somewhere. Plus i've been on the streets for awhile and I have only meet one serial killer. His name was Josh. He was crazy in the head... Andddd i'm off topic, blame the ADHD.

Anyways Piper must of said something funny cause Jason doubled over laughing. Then he gave her a peck on the lips. So of course I made a gag motion behind there back. Why not?

And let me tell you Jason must have eyes in the back of his head cause he say what I was doing and gave me a light shove making me shove him back. Which started a competition. Why didn't anyone tell me he has shoulders of steel. This would have been valuable information.

And of course this is when is started to rain elephants and chickens. (Why not? Cats and Dogs are over used.)

So we all huddled under the roof of a flower shop called Estebana's unique lilys.

My dark curls hung in my eyes which dripped water on my nose making me sneeze. I tried to blow them away but failed miserably. Stupid gravity! Still not wanting to use my hands 'cause the were ice cold and numb because of the rain. I turned to Piper for help.

Piper saw my struggle but instead of helping she laughed at me. How dare she? A mischievous smirk graced my face. I had a brilliant idea.

I shoved her into the rain.

But Piper saw what I was about to do and grabbed my hoodie bring me with her. So poor, poor Jason was teamed up against and unwillingly pulled into the rain. He stood no chance to be honest.

But now there were three soaked but happy demigods. Since we were already wet and the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon we continued are journey back to camp.

By now you're probably thinking "Is this story ever going to get interesting?" Or "I'm SOOO bored, I'm leaving." Please don't leave. And yes it will get better 'cause this is where things wen't down the toilet.

* * *

We were at a crosswalk waiting for the little flashing person that told us to go ahead to appear. In stead of a big orange hand.

This particular light was taking such a tremendous amount of time I was considering hacking the stoplight. I was just about to pull out my tools when finally the flash dude appeared. And gods was I happy.

"Took it long enough" I grumbled under my breath. As I crossed.

But me, well being me I had to jump on the white lines to get to the island. (Am I the only one who still does that even if I'm way to old.) After being smacked on the back of the head by Piper. I walk the rest of the way normally.

Since the street was so big there was a island in between each part. (No, then look up pictures on google.)

We were on the island waiting for a break so we could cross to the other side safely in the never ending amount of cars. After waiting YEARS there was a big enough gap for us to cross. So we started.

But of course being demigods we just HAD to have the worst luck in existence. A car appeared out of nowhere. And in the way of it's course was... me.

Everything seem to go into slow motion. In front of me I saw Piper and Jason look at me, then the car, then at me again. We both knew what was going to happen. We both dreaded it. Only one of us excepted it.

Next I turned to look at the driver of the car. I saw the terrified look of a young woman. She looked about twenty. Her horrified face as she slowly got closer and closer made it all sink in. "I may die to day" I realized. I slowly closed my eyes waiting for the impact.

The last thing I heard before my side exploded with pain was, LEO!

* * *

Piper's POV 

We were all tired and ready to go back to Camp HalfBlood so instead of sprinting across the street, we walked. Me and Jason in the front holding hands. With Leo following making kissy faces the whole way.

One the island I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. But I ignored it, deemed it unimportant. How wrong was I? Cause the next thing heard was, sccreeachhhh.

I spun around to only to make eye contacted with a terrifyingly calm Leo. Quickly taking in the situation. (Aka the car, Leo, Leo in the way on the car.)

I felt my eyes watering. Tears leaking down my face. Me and Jason exchanged looks. I squeezed his strong calloused. Which he got from all the sword practicing he did. He squeezed back.

I again gazed at Leo And the thing about to cause his impending doom. Before screaming one word. Louder and filled with more despair then anything in my entire life.

LEO!

A/N If you know your to old to jump on the white line when crossing the street. But still do, REVIEW! 

If you're a liar and did not review, SHAME ON YOU!

Ha I just rhymed.

But seriously review and tell me if I should make Leo lose his memories. 


End file.
